parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny The Explorer S01 E09 Big River
Big River is the 9th episode of Penny The Explorer from season 1. Characters Present *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Thunderbolt *Rita *Ten Cents *Scar Snout the Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) Summary Cuphead and Mugman's Boot falls in the river and wants to get it back because they love their Boots. Recap That Afternoon,Penny Went Fishing To Catch A Fish. 3 Minutes Later...... Penny Caught Yellow Boots. And Penny Told You "What Are They?" Penny Said "What?" and She Said "Boots" Cuphead and Mugman Said "That's Our Names, Our Names Are Cuphead and Mugman" Penny Meets and Greets Cuphead And Mugman and Hugs Cuphead and Mugman. and Said "Hi Cuphead and Mugman" and They Swung On A Vine Down and Penny Found Something In The River. Look Cuphead and Mugman,It's A Pair Of Yellow Boots. Cuphead and Mugman Laughed and Said "Boots That's Funny" Cuphead and Mugman Hanged On A Vine and Said "Boots, Boots, Boots, Boots" and They Laughed. Cuphead and Mugman Handstaned their Hands and Sang "I Love My Boots" and Released The Boot In Cuphead's Foot. and Told Thunderbolt To Go Across The Bridge, Past The Froggy Rocks ,and Get To The Waterfall. They Found A Boat With Holes. Penny Cuphead and Mugman Counted The Holes. To Find What Is Out. The Pieces Fit On The Boat. They Herd Scar Snout and They Stopped Scar Snout. and Cuphead Mugman and Penny Put The Boat Down In The River,and Cuphead and Mugman Hopped In The Boat. Penny Sang The Travel Song. The Canoe Hit The Bridge and The Bridge Is Stuck. Ten Cents Needed Help. He's Fishing Too. To Get The Tablets Opened They Said "Abre" They Went Under It. They Ducked Under 3 Branches. and They Went To The Froggy Rocks. The Froggy Rocks Are Blocking Their Path. They Rowed Pass The Rocks. and The Rocks Are Gone. They Saw A Waterfall. and The Boot Went Over The Waterfall. The Boot Might Be Down The Fall. Catching Up To The Boot. They Went Down A River Slide. and They Find The Boot. This Has X's. Is This The Boot? No, That Is A Red Fish. Is This The Boot In The River? Yes, You Found The Boot. Penny Needs Your Help. Penny Checks Rita and She Knows What You Need. Can A Doll Carry Up The Boot? Can Maracas Carry Up The Jar? Can A Rod Carry Up The Boot? Right! A Rod Can Do It! Smart Looking! This Dog Putted All The Stuff Back. Mugman Winded Up The Jar. Then Cuphead Penny and Mugman. Saw Scar Snout and Stopped Him. and Cuphead and Mugman Loved Their Boots. They Singed "I Love My Boots" Again. Mugman Penny, and Cuphead Did The We Did It Dance. Penny's Favorite Part Was Going Down A River Slide. and Cuphead and Mugman's Favorite Part Was Getting The Boot Back. Penny Couldn't Have Done It Without You. Thanks For Helping End Trivia *Penny sticks her tongue out when she tries to reel her fishing line up. *Penny, Cuphead & Mugman wear their lifejackets for the whole adventure. *This is the 3rd episode where Penny, Cuphead and Mugman stopped The Wolf twice. *This was the 2nd episode from Penny's Rita Adventure released on VHS. *This is the 9th episode of the show.. Places in Episode #Bridge #Rocks #The Riverfall Character Find Thunderbolt Gallery Penny_romo.png|Penny (Dalmatian) as Dora cuphead_header.png|Cuphead and Mugman as Boots Thunderbolt clipart.jpg|Thunderbolt as Map Rita in Oliver and Company.jpg|Rita as Backpack Pirate256.png|Ten Cents as Tico Scar Snout gets closer.png|Scar Snout as Swiper Song Of The Week I Love My Boots Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Rockz